1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a color temperature adjusting method and, more particularly, to a color temperature adjusting method of a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Color configuration is important in design of a display device, and it can be presented via a color coordinate. Conventionally, in color temperature adjusting of the display device, a color coordinate of target color temperature is usually set on a Planckian locus or a commission internationale de l'eclairage (CIE) daylight locus in CIE 1931 color space. However, the color coordinate of high color temperature on the two curves would make the display color lean towards purple or pink. On the contrary, the color coordinate of low color temperature on the two curves would make the display color lean towards red.
A user is usually accustomed to that at high color temperature, the display color leans towards to blue, and at low color temperature, the display color leans towards yellow. Consequently, it does not conform to the visual feel of a user to define the color coordinate of the target color temperature on a Planckian locus or a CIE daylight locus in CIE 1931 color space, which may reduce the watching quality.